Antigen recognition by B cells is mediated by the B cell receptor (BCR), a surface-bound immunoglobulin in complex with signaling components CD79a (Igα) and CD79b (Igβ). Crosslinking of BCR upon engagement of antigen results in phosphorylation of immunoreceptor tyrosine-based activation motifs (ITAMs) within CD79a and CD79b, initiating a cascade of intracellular signaling events that recruit downstream molecules to the membrane and stimulate calcium mobilization. This leads to the induction of diverse B cell responses (e.g., cell survival, proliferation, antibody production, antigen presentation, differentiation, etc.) which lead to a humoral immune response (DeFranco, A. L., 1997, Curr. Opin. Immunol. 9, 296-308; Pierce, S. K., 2002, Nat. Rev. Immunol. 2, 96-105; Ravetch, J. V. & Lanier, L. L., 2000, Science 290, 84-89). Other components of the BCR coreceptor complex enhance (e.g., CD19, CD21, and CD81) or suppress (e.g., CD22 and CD72) BCR activation signals (Doody, G. M. et al., 1996, Curr. Opin. Immunol. 8, 378-382; Li, D. H. et al., 2006, J. Immunol. 176, 5321-5328). In this way, the immune system maintains multiple BCR regulatory mechanisms to ensure that B cell responses are tightly controlled.
When antibodies are produced to an antigen, the circulating level of immune complexes (e.g., antigen bound to antibody) increases. These immune complexes downregulate antigen-induced B cell activation. It is believed that these immune complexes downregulate antigen-induced B cell activation by coengaging cognate BCR with the low-affinity inhibitory receptor FcγRIIb, the only IgG receptor on B cells (Heyman, B., 2003, Immunol. Lett. 88, 157-161). It is also believed that this negative feedback of antibody production requires interaction of the antibody Fc domain with FcγRIIb since immune complexes containing F(ab′)2 antibody fragments are not inhibitory (Chan, P. L. & Sinclair, N. R., 1973, Immunology 24, 289-301). The intracellular immunoreceptor tyrosine-based inhibitory motif (ITIM) of FcγRIIb is necessary to inhibit BCR-induced intracellular signals (Amigorena, S. et al., 1992, Science 256, 1808-1812; Muta, T., et al., 1994, Nature 368, 70-73). This inhibitory effect occurs through phosphorylation of the FcγRIIb ITIM, which recruits SH2-containing inositol polyphosphate 5-phosphatase (SHIP) to neutralize ITAM-induced intracellular calcium mobilization (Kiener, P. A., et al., 1997, J. Biol. Chem. 272, 3838-3844; Ono, M., et al., 1996, Nature 383, 263-266; Ravetch, J. V. & Lanier, L. L., 2000, Science 290, 84-89). In addition, FcγRIIb-mediated SHIP phosphorylation inhibits the downstream Ras-MAPK proliferation pathway (Tridandapani, S. et al., 1998, Immunol. 35, 1135-1146).